This invention relates to a means for securing a drum head to a drum, and more particularly to an improvement in the lug nut used for connecting the hoop of a musical instrument drum head to a lug on the body of the drum
Musical instrument drums include a drum head at one or both ends of the drum body. The drum head is secured to the usually cylindrical body by a respective hoop for each drum head. The hoop is placed over the periphery of the drum head and the hoop is attached to the drum body. The hoop is secured to the drum by a plurality of bolts which pass through the hoop and which are threaded into nuts that are in turn received in lugs that are secured to the outside of the drum body. The lug nuts supported in the lugs are held in place by the tension on the tightened hoop bolts. Both if a bolt becomes loose and before a bolt is tightened to its respective lug nut, the lug nut is loose and may fall into the lug. On occasion, the lug nut becomes loosened from the vibration of continued playing of the drum. If the lug nut loosens during a performance, it changes the tension in the drum head and affects the pitch of the drum. The lug nut should be adjustable to be selectively tightened and loosened as needed to tighten the hoop and the drum head. Typically, the lug nut is free to rotate.
An improved lug nut which is generally prevented from falling into the lug when it is separated from the drum head tightening bolt is shown in applicant's copending application, Ser. No. 14,487, filed Feb. 13, 1987. The means disclosed does not readily prevent relative rotation of the bolt and the lug nut and does not prevent their loosening. Further, the lug nut there is not designed to damp the effects of vibration of the instrument during a performance.